


The Night Before Christmas

by Fiery_Mullet



Series: A Lullaby from the Stars - a collection of Krolia and Keith oneshots/drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Family Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: The last time Keith celebrated Christmas was before his father passed away. Now that he has reunited with his mother, and found a place with his growing Galra family, his people wish to learn more about him by celebrating human holidays. But before they celebrate Christmas with everyone else, Keith and Krolia have a little family time together on Christmas eve.





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My Keithmas Exchange fic for Tumblr user @fandoms-have-taken-over-my-life.
> 
> Prompt: Angst and hurt/comfort, but it needs a happy ending. All-around fluff is good too, haha. As for ships, I love klance, heith, and hunk!
> 
>  

 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Keith sat by the tree, where presents wrapped in colourful paper glinted. His father made sure to prepare all the food the night before, as he had a shift in the fire station on Christmas eve. Keith knew how to use the microwave, so a few minutes before his dad usually came home, he had heated everything up and nicely laid their simple feast on the table. All that was missing was for his dad to come home so they could eat. And then of course, it was present time!

 

Keith turned towards the door when he heard a knock.

 

 _‘Did dad forget his house keys? Maybe he rushed out again this morning.’_ Keith thought, giggling.

 

Surrounded by festive decorations, he had been in such a good mood all day. Nothing could ruin his day. It was Christmas, after all. He opened the door and saw not one, but two firemen outside. He looked up and smiled when he recognized their faces.

 

“Hey Keith” One of them took Keith in his arms and lifted him up. “Your dad got hurt, so we had to take him to the hospital.”

 

Keith’s stomach lurched.

 

-

 

Visiting hours were over by the time they got there, so the hallways were dimly lit, bringing out the little lights of the Christmas tree in the lobby even more. Keith sat there, waiting. His father was still in the ICU.

 

“Here you go, man.” One of the firefighters passed a cup of coffee to his partner. He then flopped down beside Keith on the lounge sofa and extended a cupcake topped with cream, as well as green and red sprinkles. “This one’s for you Keith. I know you wait for your dad and you guys eat together, so you must be starving. You should eat something.”

 

“Thanks.” Keith mumbled, taking a bite of the confection.

 

He couldn’t taste it. As he quietly ate, his father’s friend would wipe off the cream stuck on his cheeks and at the edge of his lips. He barely ate half of it when the doctor finally came out. He hurriedly got up and sprinted to the doctor.

 

When the doctor sadly shook his head, the cupcake slid off his hands and fell on the floor. It has always been just the two of them. For Keith, his dad was his whole world. And on that very day, his whole world crumbled.

 

For the first time in his life, Keith learned the meaning of desolation.

 

-

 

 “And that’s the last of the ornaments. The only thing left to do is put the star on top of the tree. Keith, would you like to do the honors?” Ezor beamed. She was the most excited of all to put up the colourful decorations.

 

“If ya can’t reach it, I’ll lift you up.” Zethrid snorted.

 

Keith scowled. He had no retort, seeing how the tree was one and a half his total height. Easy to reach for a Galra, impossible for a human. A tiny human, anyway.

 

Keith sighed. “Since you’re taller, why don’t you just put it up?”

 

“Don’t be silly, Keith. It has to be you.” Acxa said as she started putting away the boxes. Those words brought back memories from a time long gone by.

 

*******

 

_After putting up all the ornaments on the tree, his father took the last item in the box- a bright golden star. He then gave it to Keith, before lifting him up in his arms._

_“Here you go son. You have to be the one to put this up there. Up you go.”_

_Every single year, his father would make Keith put up the star. All the way until their last Christmas together._

 

*******

 

“It’s settled then.” Zethrid’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was about to grab him when his cosmic wolf, who had been gnawing on a Santa hat, teleported right behind him and slid his head under his legs before lifting him up.

 

“Whoa!” Keith yelped. “Come on, buddy. How many times have I told you not to startle me like that?” Pouting, he reluctantly put up the star.

 

It all started when Kolivan said that in hopes to learn more about their Leader’s son and his human heritage, and make him feel at home, their fellow Galra wanted to also celebrate Earth traditions. One of them was Christmas, so they put up trees, lanterns, lights and all other decorations.

 

“So I guess we’re done for today.” Acxa said as the cosmic wolf put Keith down.

 

“Yup. Hunk offered to bring his culinary team and take charge of the feast tomorrow. Everything else is already set. Is the kitchen and everything else they’ll need ready?”

 

“Uh-huh!” Ezor nodded. “All the utensils are in place. The ingredients they asked for have been ordered and will be delivered tonight as well. I’ll stay behind to make sure we have everything.”

 

“Thanks, Ezor.” Keith grinned.

 

“No worries! You gotta  get going, you have a meeting with the Blades and your mom at our Earth base, right? Don’t make her wait.”

 

“Ezor’s right,” Acxa said. “We’ll take care of things here. Go. I’ve re-calibrated your spacecraft for today’s journey.”

 

“Thanks guys. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

 

And he vanished along with his wolf.

 

-

 

”And that is all for today’s meeting. Does anyone have any questions?” Kolivan looked around, but no one answered. “Very well. You may go.”

 

He then walked up to the only agents wearing the same uniform as he was. Both of them were sitting at the council table. The cosmic wolf lying behind them got up and walked towards him. Patting the creature’s head, he spoke to Krolia and Keith. “The Blades stationed here and I will depart for Daibazaal tonight. I will see you both at the feast tomorrow.”

 

Keith nodded as Krolia replied. “See you tomorrow, Kolivan.”

 

Their fellow leader exited the room, leaving only the mother and son. “Shall we get going too, Keith? We’ve still got some shopping to do.” Krolia said, before turning her attention to the cosmic wolf. “You can go ahead, we’ll meet you at home in a couple of hours.” At her words, the cosmic wolf disappeared.

 

Krolia then led Keith to the parking lot, and Keith’s eyes widened at the sight of his father’s hoverbike.

 

“Mom, you drove this here?”

 

“It’s been a long time. Your father had forbidden me from riding this after he found out I was pregnant with you.” Krolia’s voice was filled with nostalgia as she caressed the seat then got on.

 

 _‘Mom… Telling me that says a lot about your driving skills.’_ Keith’s eyes drooped.

 

“Let’s go, Keith.”

 

Chuckling, Keith hopped on behind her and they drove off.

 

-

 

After the war ended, they decided to live in his father’s house whenever they were based on Earth. The Blade of Marmora’s station was also not too far from there, so every now and then, agents would come by to visit. Kolivan, as well as Keith’s new Blade team consisting of Lotor’s generals, have also been over many times for dinner.

 

While the pie was cooling and the beef was roasting in the oven, they put up the Christmas tree. Putting up ornaments proved to be a challenge when the cosmic wolf kept stealing balls and coaxing Keith to play fetch. And when the young Blade leader ignored him, the wolf would leave a very drooly path of destruction. He finally calmed down when Krolia took out one of Keith’s favourite baby toys- a squeaking stuffed hippopotamus.

 

As Keith hung the bright and colourful ornaments one by one, he started humming. When he finished the familiar tune, he noticed Krolia had stopped decorating and was staring at him. “What’s wrong, Mom?”

 

“I… didn’t expect you’d remember that melody.”

 

“I don’t know what it is,” he shrugged, “but I’ve always known it since I was little.”

 

“That was a lullaby I used to sing when putting you to bed. It’s a Galra song. I can teach you the words, if you wish to learn it.”

 

The young Galra’s face brightened as he grinned. He was eager to learn more about his heritage. “Of course I do.”

 

“All right.” Krolia chuckled as she hung the ornament on her hand. She then reached for the last item in the box- the star that goes at the very top of the tree. “All right then. Keith, this one’s yours.”

 

“Mom, you’re taller. You should put this up.” Keith pouted.

 

“No, son. It has to be you.”

 

Keith tilted his head to one side. “Dad used to say that all the time, too. What does that mean?”

 

“You were the light of his life, as you are mine. Just like this star.”

 

The words were so straightforward, so simple, so concise. And yet it shot straight to his heart. In everything they did and said, Keith’s parents showed him over and over how much he was loved. He had never felt luckier to be their child.    

 

After the tree was up, it was time for dinner. Keith was stunned. He had the feeling that this was going to be the case, given the ingredients they bought at the supermarket. Nevertheless, he was still surprised to see all the food they made together - perfectly cooked, juicy and tender roast beef with rich gravy, curly fries (just because Keith loved it more since he was a kid), salad, apple pie, and eggnog. More than his Galra mother’s ability to cook dishes local to Earth, what truly amazed him was the menu. These were all the things his dad used to make for their Christmas dinner… every single year.

 

“Mom, how did you know how to make all this?” Keith looked at her curiously.

 

“I celebrated Christmas with your dad a couple of times. And I was still here, when you celebrated your first Christmas, Keith. You were too young to remember, but it was our first Christmas together as a family.” Krolia had the gentlest look in her eyes as she said that, smiling softly.

 

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

 

Krolia raised her glass of eggnog. Keith gently tapped his own glass against hers.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mom.”

 

And they spent the night eating and sharing stories of his dad, the Blades, and their cosmic wolf. The wolf was happily munching on his own little holiday feast as well.

 

Full from such a great meal, Keith started feeling groggy as he cuddled on the sofa with his wolf. As his eyes started feeling heavy, his mother flopped down beside him. He instinctively leaned on her shoulder.

 

“Keith, I… saw that day. In your memories. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when it happened. And I’m sorry I wasn’t here, for many more Christmases after that.” She said, running her fingers through her son’s hair. “But that’s the last time you will ever be left alone. From now on, we will celebrate everything together.”       

 

Lips weakly quirking up into a smile, Keith snuggled closer. And then he dozed off.

 

-

 

The next day, it was time for Daibazaal’s first Christmas feast. Hunk went all out, preparing all kinds of food that could be found all on every country’s table on all kinds of Christmas celebrations all over the Earth. Buffet tables were filled to the edge with a variety of scrumptious cuisines- from appetizers to desserts, and even beverages of all kinds and flavours.

 

After the war, Keith had opened the imperial palace to all the Galra, turning it into a place of memorial to honor Daibazaal’s previous emperors and commemorate every single fallen Blade. The main hall looked festive and bright with all the colorful decorations- a stark contrast to its usual bleak interior. At the very centre of the venue was the gigantic Christmas tree Keith had decorated with his generals, who were currently hanging out at the booze table.    

 

“It’s so nice to see everyone so relaxed and happy.” Keith told his mother, who was standing beside him, sipping on red wine.

 

“It’s all thanks to you, Keith. You gave all of the Galra a future. You are their light, just as you are mine and your father’s.”

 

“You and Kolivan, and all the Blades and the Galra who fought the empire… It’s thanks to all of you I can be proud of who I am, Mom.” Keith smiled ruefully, his voice as gentle as always.

 

Looking at all his fellow Galra who were still recovering from what seemed to be an endless, hopeless time of nothing but war and loss- victory or defeat- Keith couldn’t help but feel he still had so much more to do. So much more to learn. And so much more he could give. He still had a long way to go, but with his wolf, mother, and Blade family by his side, he was ready to keep going.

 

_‘Hey, Dad. You were my hero. You showed me how to live for others. It’s thanks to you that I can do the same now for all my people.’_

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who spent a very Keith year with me. It was an honor flying with you. If you want to, please let me know what you thought of this fic :D


End file.
